oosfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Player Characters Raoul Allebrecht Raoul is a Veritech Pilot from California. He rose through the ranks of the RDF, and later the REF, until finally finding himself stranded in the far future. He's been the leader of his squad of troops ever since the original leader was demoted. Lately he's been chilling in the Empire of the Sun, trying to find a way home and helping to protect humanity from the demons who roam the countryside. Varyan Odine The XO of the squad, up until her death and subsequent resurrection as an Immortal. Probably the best infiltration operative since she expanded her psychic abilities to include phasing through matter. Married Martin before arriving in this strange new world, content to wander the countryside seeing the sights, for now. Inserisca Il Nome Nom-Nom, as they're called by the squad, is the group's communications specialist, and rumored to be cursed by a gypsy elder, since they've had the worst luck getting shot down in almost every vehicle they've ever piloted. At 50, they're physically the oldest member of Player Squad, though the Hot Pink hair and Cat's Eye contacts might make you think otherwise. Their 4'9" frame might lack an intimidation factor, but they try to make up for it with their 200+ pound bulk. Jorge Santino A powerful mage from the Empire of the Sun, he met the squad when they were instrumental in destroying the demon known as Famine. After their small community outside the New German Republic was destroyed by a terrorist attack, he offered them refuge in his home kingdom. Fernandez Ren There's a new mage who's recently joined. He used to be in a mercenary company, and specialized in summoning magic, but his company ceased to exist in the battle to destroy the demon Famine. The company was used to distract his brother demon, War, and prevent him from coming to the aid of Famine, and although successful, it was costly. With no employer, Fernandez decided this new squad might be a good source of income, but so far the pay's been pretty lousy. He has since begun learning the ways of Stone Magic, and has been the foreman of their secret base's construction. NPC Allies Sherrie Allebrecht (Mariam) Originally a dance instructor from New York City, she's been trying to avoid the Haydonites in the Australian Outback ever since the Invid were chased off Earth. She's not sure what the newest batch of evil alien overlords want, but most people agree that the Invid were kinder. Married to Raoul. Martin The latest identity of an Immortal mercenary who spent most of his career working for various military dictatorships in southeast Asia. Last active under the name Max Lee. He was surprised to have resurrected from a missile barrage with his last employer, and retired to a bar in the most stable remnant of the United Earth Government, Monument City. Fell in love with a patron, Varyan, and joined her cause. Eventually married her, now spends his time practicing his gladitorial pit fighting, just in case. Presently missing. Carl Simon One of the remaining members of the 15th ATAC squad that decided to stay with Raoul. Originally, Raoul and his squad were assigned to the 15th upon their return to Earth and kept isolated from civilians, as the war with the Masters was top secret. Carl has become somewhat paranoid with all he's seen, and he's pretty tactless when he talks. Jeff Road Another former ATAC member who stuck with the squad. Always worried, a bit of a complainer, but one of the few who could communicate with Jorge due to his knowledge of Spanish. With his suspicions of magic, he felt the best course for him in this brave new world was to further his training in piloting mecha, power armor, and other manned robots. Ted Woodruff The final surviving ATAC member who decided to stay on Earth and didn't follow Dana into space to find the SDF-3. He's a bit cocky, a bit reckless, but much less of that after he died in the assault on Mussig. Grateful he was resurrected by Jorge, he's decided that maybe a less front line position might be better for him, and he's picked up his mechanical training to assist Raoul in the shop repairing their equipment. Zoe Silveria Formerly a Southern Cross TASC soldier, she followed Raoul when she heard about a military base that survived the fall of the Southern Cross, and has since been learning how to discretely gather information and underworld contacts with her cover as a waitress. Nervous and cautious, she tries to treat all sentient life equally, but has a deep fear of shapeshifters and is wary of the supernatural. Has the biggest crush on Martin. Best she's hoping for at present is a threesome, since Varyan is pretty possessive about her husband. So far, her attempts have been clumsy and ineffective. Presently missing. Amrit Du A former Southern Cross TASC soldier, he joined the squad with Zoe and the other Southern Cross TASC troops. He's a generally nice guy, and has been studying magic since arriving in this new land. His recent death and subsequent resurrection have reminded him of the dangers and powers of magic, redoubling his efforts to master his new profession. Ian Hubbard Another former Southern Cross TASC soldier. He's a bit paranoid, especially with how many people seem to look human, but aren't really. Picked up training as a wilderness scout to assist in tracking down rogue aliens. Previous Companions and Contacts Dana Sterling Former leader of the 15th ATAC squad, she left Earth in a recovered REF scout ship to search for the SDF-3 and her parents. Bowie Grant He was also a member of the 15th ATAC squad, and also followed Dana. Louie Nichols A brilliant tinkerer, he also severed ties with the 15th ATAC and joined Dana in space. John Raven An Immortal that the squad met on their deployment in Africa. He eventually was sucked through some magical rift by a powerful alien force, and hasn't been seen since. Great-grandfather to Morgan, and grandfather to Doricha. Morgan Raven The daughter of Doricha and Isamu. Recent news from Doricha revealed that she was kidnapped by a temporal raider, and Dori has been searching for her ever since. Last seen hunting a thief in the Russian wilderness. Sometimes called "The Bitch of The East". Tahlro Another Zentraedi High Command, joined soon after Gindrae, transferred to another command May 23, 2016. Phillip Sharpe and his son, Rick 5-7 Phillip was assigned to the squad to replace Gindrae, but during the African campaign, he realized that he didn't want to leave his son an orphan, and retired from military service soon after. Siegfried Sassoon A former squadmate who retired from active duty in 2020 to assist in training the Armies of the Southern Cross. Came out of retirement to assist at Reflex Point, has not been seen since. Jerik Parts An agent for Military Intelligence assigned covertly to the squad. With Orion's trial over and the remainder of the squad vetted, he was transferred back to the Scandinavian Quadrant for his next assignment. He returned briefly as part of a lecture tour the squad was participating in for new recruits, only to find a mysterious alien being, a secret experiment involving what appeared to be Werewolves, and an unauthorized mission to rescue a squad mate's kidnapped sister. Unsure how much to believe, High Command retired him from active duty. Steve Riker A man who slowly became unbalanced by his many years service in the war, this came to a head when on mission in Indo-China, he beheaded an opponent in an illegal Su-Dai fight. Shortly afterwards, he retired from the military and began to pursue a career as a military contractor. Professor Jordan Schluifelder This is the professor Raoul contacted in the NGR to get his designs examined, with the hope to make a deal with the NGR for sponsorship. Jes The former techno-wizard of Mussig, and mentor to Inserisca. She left town shortly after Inserisca completed his training, and has since been seen in the company of the Angel of Death. "Rescued" from Angel, which blew her under-cover operation, and also killed her. She was kindly resurrected by the party after they surgically extracted the shrapnel from the explosive implant in her brain. Jack Sinclair A friendly psychic from Psyscape, Varyan met him during her excursion into the astral plane. Ferdinand "Fred" Ehrlichmann Captain of the squad assigned to patrol the NGR border near Mussig. Has not been seen since Mussig was destroyed. Aerial Bionic Storm Behemoths The mercenary company hired to capture or kill the Player Squad. A rogue group stole a Sky Castle and launched a nuclear strike, destroying Mussig. Aiden A recent recruit who had a bad encounter with some mechanoids in a factory in Wroclaw(?) and was flensed. Fortunately, they decided to put his remains into a custom built borg body in order to use him against the local hostiles. He has since wandered into the wilderness in order to find out if he's still human, or if he's just an alien death machine. Redge An old, retired tracker, who lives near the village of Kernos, a few hundred miles away from Tolkien. Fang-Lo A young Chiang-Ku dragon, first met at the Gathering of Heroes in Africa. She was devastated by the death of her mentor, Lo Fung. Sebek The crocodile-headed god of chaos, currently working with the rebellion forces in the Phoenix Empire. Abkii, The Defiant A party animal who loves drinking, brawling, fucking, and practical jokes. He seems more like he'd be at home in a frat house, but instead he's helping the rebellion forces in the Phoenix Empire. The Fallen Gindrae Cyver A former Zentraedi High Command officer who was micronized and served with the squad in Africa. "Stinky" Gindrae met an unfortunate end. One of the few who met Martin face-to-face before his 'retirement', while on mission in April of 2016. Died, April 22, 2016, age 5. Vic Brandon A Veritech pilot who joined the squad to complete their mission in the Indo-China Quadrant, investigating the lack of progress on the outposts that were being built under Lt. Zaria. He did not survive a late night assault by female power armor units at OPB-3. Died June 29, 2016, age 32. Orion Collins A specialist assigned to the squad to assist with the Indo-China Quadrant assignment, court martialled for his actions in the field upon return. Returned to active duty after his punishment, killed in action on assignment. Died July 25, 2016, age 27. Kiari A low ranking squad member who worked into Colonel T.E. Edward's camp, eventually recruiting Doricha and Varyan to temporarily join the Black Ravens on a secret assignment. Upon completion, returned to the squad in South America. Killed in action in the initial Zentraedi uprising. Died August 8, 2018, age 23. Isamu Father of Morgan via a one-night-stand with Doricha and a gypsy fertility charm. Lost his arm in combat, but had it mystically restored by John. No one ever got a satisfactory explanation about this. Shot while on a black ops assignment to rescue Raoul's sister. His participation while wounded, and subsequent death, lead to Doricha being relieved of command and Raoul taking over. Died August 10, 2017. Doricha Wyse Granddaughter of John, former CO of the squad until an ill-advised mission got one of her squad mates killed. When the squad went to space with the REF, she retired from active duty to focus on raising her daughter. Killed during an attack by the Masters, but she regenerated as an Immortal. Spent the next several years learning how to play the game, and decided not to keep it hidden from her daughter. Helped train her, since Doricha could sense that Morgan also had the spark of immortality within her. Left Earth shortly after the battle for Reflex Point when a temporal raider kidnapped Morgan, spent the remainder of her life tracking her missing daughter, until she was killed in the battle to destroy the apocalypse demon, Famine. Died November 2, 105 PA, age 38. Balor of the Poisonous Eye II Killed in a minor skirmish when the Player Squad did some nexus-hopping to sell an APC. Died November 3, 105 PA, age 175. Lo Fung The Dragon An ancient dragon who's lived in disguise on Earth for thousands of years. Friends to Victor Lazlo, Prrcyvel, and many various heroes and kings throughout the Orient and Europe. He fell in combat with the Apocalypse Demons, and his soul was drunk by a rune weapon. His loss rocked the Gathering of Heroes. Died November 14, 105 PA, age 6,000+. Enemies The Necromancer His true name is unknown, however the party has run across a variety of meat puppets controlled by the same entity, in pursuit of some ancient artifact believed to control the apocalypse demon, Death. His most recent meat puppet was destroyed in South America, leading to a parley where he attempted to buy the artifact from the party. Death One of the four apocalypse demons who have recently appeared on Earth. Although the Player Squad hasn't engaged in combat with him, they are involved in the Gathering of Heroes that's planning to destroy these demons. Confirmed to be in hiding in Cairo, under Pharaoh Rama-Set's protection. Pestilence Another one of the four apocalypse demons. Destroyed in combat near a plague-emptied village. War The third apocalypse demon, responsible for the total destruction of Fernandez' mercenary company. Known to be able to absorb technological devices and weapons, and turn them against their wielders. Destroyed in combat in a failed ambush with Pestilence against the Player Squad. Famine The final apocalypse demon, defeated in combat and banished from this realm for thousands of years. His defeat came at a high price, as Doricha was killed in battle with him. Zjeiokrosdkxb An unknown alien intelligence that holds a grudge against John for some reason. Zjeiokrosdkxb was briefly glimpsed in South America, when John disappeared, and hasn't been seen since. Talapyr Also known as Earl Winston. An immortal of considerable age. Varyan took his head, with the assistance of the squad, but upon examining his lair, discovered that he was waiting inside. The squad decided to temporarily retreat, as resources had been considerably depleted. The Dog This demonic entity was the guardian of the last piece of the artifact the Necromancer is looking for. He was held to a standstill until he realized he was no longer trapped, and tried to leave. Player Squad prevented his departure, and the anger at being denied his freedom fueled his full powers, which he then used to kill the god Inti. An Incan priest was able to temporarily banish him into a pocket dimension, but the drained essence of Inti was enough to restore his magical powers, and he rifted to another dimension, and has not been seen since. Sgt. DeRoy Blevins Second in command of a Coalition patrol that was encountered while killing the demonic force that was trying to kill the townsfolk of Kernos. After assisting in the destruction of the creature, attempted to arrest Jorge, and was subsequently humiliated. Blames Jorge for the deaths of the remainder of the squad, and has reported the party's descriptions to his superiors, along with the video footage of the fight.